This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle heating, ventilation, and air cooling (HVAC) assemblies often include a blower assembly connected to an HVAC subassembly, which houses an evaporator and a heater core. An inlet pipe and an outlet pipe extend from the heater core. The inlet and outlet pipes are coupled to an exterior of the HVAC subassembly with a separate bracket, which can increase the complexity and cost of the HVAC assembly. Damaged or improperly secured brackets can result in undesirable vibrations and rattling of the heater core pipes.